Lost son and dead father
by Bearerofnews
Summary: When the Lone wanderer is taken in the worst moment of his life his disappearance will lead to the fall of project purity and wasteland in shambles with a dead brotherhood and rising enclave. While the wanderer wishes he never went to point lookout because when the people around him talk about magic he wishes he can kill Obadiah again. Dead


**Lost son and dead father**

/

He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes. His father the only man he has ever loved with his heart is dying in front of him because of radiation poising. In a small part of his mind he realizes the irony of what he was thinking, a man that wanted to purify the water of the very poison that was killing him was funny in a twisted part of his psyche.

It wasn't so when said man was his father.

 _Run_

That's what he said to him but how could his father ask such a request of him after spending nearly a year trying to find him?

He was asking a lot of him.

He didn't want to run.

What he did want was to stay and kill the enclave soldiers that killed his father, after all why should such bad men get to live see family and friends while his dad who only wanted to bring _clean_ , _fresh_ _water_ to the capital wasteland die by their hands?

It was only fair their love ones would never see them again, after all he would never hear his dad's voice again only that last plea to _run from his murder's._ It was not fair. He didn't even said his name.

Why should he run, why should he listen to Lee? Why should he care for living when the only reason he had to keep moving was dead and gone?

He didn't care he only wanted to kill some soldiers.

Turning around he started to walk briskly to the exit where the enclave forces were waiting or patrolling but honestly, he just couldn't care what the fuck there doing over here after all a dead man's orders were nothing to him.

After checking his pip-boy he found at least one nearby not too far off the side, quickly opening the door he twisted his body aiming the plasma rifle at the unlucky bastard that seem to have been caught surprised at his sudden entrance he opened fire out of the five shots four hit him in the chest last one was lucky a headshot.

Wasn't going to get a lucky break like that again but that was ok he wanted them to know he was killing them, know their friends are dying.

It was only fair after all.

Two more were coming he could hear voices calling the dead man's name terry, but he's gone now.

He pinned a plasma grenade counting two seconds in his head before he tossed it to their direction waiting for their silence when the little bomb crosses their path he wished he could see it but should get behind cover just in case. It was funny hearing the screams of _grenade!_ following with screams of pain and then silence.

More are in the building so walking down the corridor he moved silently and opened fire when two soldiers walked around corner the left one was hit in the head while the other catches two along his chest he ran pulling his fist into a haymaker to that stupid helmet design with _fisto_.

He moved punched again this time dropping the bastard to the ground he aimed two more shots to his head hoping he would turn into a puddle. He didn't.

Again, he throws a plasma grenade into the office of the memorial for guest two hundred years ago when shit like Jefferson was important to people or at least knew his name.

He turns from the wall he was pressing himself into open fire again when he realized everything was _gone._

By that he wasn't in the Jefferson memorial anymore, wasn't getting to kill enclave soldiers anymore because of instead of seeing the inside of a building that has fallen apart in the past nineteen years with ruble and trash everywhere and the corpse of dead men in power armor he was looking at a _market_.

Stands with fruit, pots and other items he didn't want to give much in depth explaining was on both sides of the street? Or a dirt path within a settlement. At least that he believes.

He stopped. His heart was beating so fast it _Hurt to breath._

Because he was so overcome with shock he was having a panic attack one of many he's had since leaving the vault but was the worst one.

After all, one moment, he was killing enclave soldiers the next he was in a market with bipedal cats and iguanas with orcs walking past him.

He couldn't take it. He fell on one knee gripping his chest wanting the restricting feeling in his bosom to disappear but it wouldn't he felt he was going die with each thin breath he takes into his lungs wanting more but never coming to him.

It was only after one of the orcs got close to him he snapped out of it and not in very friendly way either.

Because after getting to close he jumped to his feet and threw a brutal uppercut into his chin no doubt killing him if the loud crack was reaching his ears proved anything.

Then he ran when the screams of fear were hurting his to sensitive ears because he was lost and dreadfully confuse to the bone. How can one explain appearing into a different area in a blink of an eye?

No one would be able to answer such a question because it has never happened to them before and he doubted he could ever ask such a question and get a reply that also wasn't an insult thrown at him to for asking a dumb question.

So, he ran all he could do was run until his legs burned and his chest hurt again because if he didn't he would be forced into watching the area all around him with people laughing and smiling, yells of traders offering something better than the guy next to them.

It was strange he gotten used to the quiet hard looks of the people that lived in the D.C. with the depressing air, green tinted sky and burning weather that felt like would melt his skin off exposing the muscle underneath.

Not the clear blue sky and cool weather that beamed down onto his scarred face.

Lost in thought he missed the steps he was quickly approaching and fell onto the ground his face meeting the cobblestone he scraped off the skin leaving a bloody smear from his left cheek.

He couldn't believe it he fucked up on that run. He couldn't even stop himself from falling on the ground how could he messed that up? Was it a sign he was only a waste of space of a man that did whatever it took to find his father only to fail save him? Now he couldn't even save himself from such a petty little fall?

Was he always this useless?

Footsteps three sets all of them loud but coming from different body types and heights was his guess.

What did they want? He couldn't help but think as they got closer before stopping not too far from his person.

"Hey look what we got here down on the ground crying like a bitch!" the man's voice was annoying but he could tell the guy was young with false bravo. A coward acting tough who could only attack the weak with a gang around him.

"Yep but it looks like he needs help with all that nice stuff on him yeah?" second one was a kid like the first a coward.

"Well guys let help him with all that weight keeping him down." Third was the deepest and oldest voice of them all. He hated all three of them just hearing them wanted him to kill them with fisto.

Getting up slowly he got on his knee before finally standing, staring into the eyes of the medium one who he was sure that called him a bitch.

"Did you just call me a Bitch fruitcake?" After the panic attack, the running he finally realized he was still so very angry and hurt. His father is dead and he himself was denied the pleasure of killing the murderer 's. That anger was showed with his quiet voice and angry eyes that stared hatefully at the "fruitcake" in front of him the three of them felt the tension rising.

Even the blonde-haired girl who never stopped running only to jump from building to building to reach the other side of the alley way.

He slammed his head into the fruitcake's nose knocking him to the ground turning quickly he threw a punch into the big guy's face that made him bounce from the wall and onto the floor the littlest one he just kicked back his leg hitting his torso knocking the wind from his lungs and a stream of cruse's that flew from his mouth.

Not done yet he picked up fruitcake by his hair and kept punching him in the face. Even when he saw blood flying could feel the new cuts on his knuckles open that hit the fruitcakes teeth. He only wanted release from the pain he has in his heart and mind.

Why was he here and not killing the enclave monsters? Why did his dad had to die to save him? Why didn't couldn't the both have more time to talk? Why did he die? He had some stories to share with him. Now he couldn't tell dad anything.

Bacau- "You bastard!" dropping fruitcake he felt the pain in his side where a knife has been stabbed into him.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, then again when was a few inches of steel inside you was? He thought grimly.

"Run!" The biggest one scream as he grabbed fruitcake and the dwarf, he sprinted down the alley way past some girl that seem to have been caught off guard with the whole situation.

He himself couldn't care any less deciding leaning on the wall was the best choice he reached down grabbing the hilt of the dagger with a slow motion he started to pull grunting the whole time in pain.

It was a horrible idea to do something like this. The smart thing to do was leave the knife inside until he could apply first aide or have a doctor check it. By removing the knife, he would just let the blood flow faster outside his body faster than leaving it inside.

He would have continued the painful process of self-harm. If the girl didn't came running to him stopping the whole thing by clutching his wrist and arm with a grip in anyone else's hands would have hurt. Sadly, the girl only stood at five and half with no muscle to speak off so it was like a puppy trying to stop a raider from curb stomping its mother head in.

It wasn't threating but morbid curiosity had the raider stop from killing the bitch. This was a similar scene in that it stopped him from pulling the knife out since her pleas of stop caught his attention.

After all what waste lander would care if some other dumb shit was killing himself? No one.

"Stop! I can heal you with magic you don't have to pull the knife out by yourself like this!" Said the freaky eye girl because really who has purple eyes with a blue center? Must be a lucky Mutation, instead of looking like a freak she just has weird eyes and pointed ears. Maybe she was an mutant elf? It really shouldn't be a surprise since he's seen orcs and walking cat, dog people or whatever.

Wait did she say magic? Oh yeah weird place monster's and elves walking around of _course_ magic is real why wouldn't it be?

"You have magic." He said in a quiet tone that kept his thought's hidden but showed she had his full attention.

Seeing this she quickly replied "Yes! I can use healing magic with it I can slow down the bleeding while you pull the knife out!"

That…didn't sound too bad but seeing the blue light in her hands and the cool feeling travel his body she was using it without his permission. Then again, she did save him a couple of hours from just letting the radiation heal him as he rested so he did appreciate the healing and time being saved.

Pulling the knife out was so much easier with this healing magic she was using an- wait is that a floating cat?

The knife finally out he dropped it on the ground without a care that some jerk might find it. He turns his head to the girl that healed him.

"Thank you I would have hurt myself badly if you didn't do that." He said with as much sincerity he could give in his voice. He was also aware of the burn on his cheek was gone along with the pains in his hands, leg's and the soreness in his upper back. Healing magic was cool.

"N-No problem but why we're you pull the knife from your side without the help of a healer the blood loss could have killed you!" She yelled did that often doesn't she he thought to himself. Or maybe he just finds her presence a bit annoying?

Breathing from his nose he thought over the question and what his response would be. It's been a while since anyone has shown genuine concern for his wellbeing besides his father who asked him questions from what he's been eating to how he gained all the scars on his face.

He didn't enjoy the concern though it made him feel as if he couldn't take care of himself like he was going to break like a man's skull after being hit with fisto.

"Want to know a better question?" He decides to answer the question with one of his own since it will be bothering him for who knows how long. "Why is that cat floating in the air without a care in the world and smile on its face? Cat's don't have the facial muscles to _smile._ That's what I want to know because either that's a real magic cat or I'm already dying from the blood loss."

Which was something he wouldn't _mind_ since really what was the point of moving on if revenge was denied from him. But if this was hell it was a terrible place since he excepted more fire and souls of the damn screaming forever with demons laughing at the pain of sinners.

"What?" Looking at her face he could see the clear annoyance she had with him for changing the subject but she never understanding it was a legit question. After all a floating, smiling cat can get junkies to kick their vice.

"That doesn't matter what I asked was why were you harming yourself by pulling that knife out." Finally seeing that her voice was now indoor levels he decides to give her a real answer at least since she saved him a lot of time.

"Well I didn't want to leave a knife in my side nor did I know anywhere a healer would be since I'm new to the area the best plan was to just move the knife myself." He was doing good keeping his voice calm and quiet from the rising annoyance she was flaming from her questioning.

"But really I would like to know about the cat after all look at him he just looking at us with amused look in its eyes as if he is looking at a pair of fools. Damn fur ball." He said bitterly he hated the thought of some little bastard thinking he was a fool to look at and laugh.

"Oi! I'm right here and I don't think you're a fool isn't that right Lia? I just find the situation to be a bit funny with a guy as big as you are being scolded by Lia here is all." He(?) said with a voice high pitched enough to be somewhere between a young boy to a girl. He couldn't tell not with that purse he/she is wearing.

"That's right puck here wouldn't laugh at someone's injury he's a very nice spirit." She said her voice not hinting at even a speck of a lie nor the facial twitches of one.

"Ok I don't see a reason for you to lie about that. But still you have my thanks for doing that. My name is Ramiro Gomez." Ramiro said he would have given his hand for a handshake but one had metal gauntlet while the other was covered with blood and spit.

"Well seeing as I spent so much time healing you, you wouldn't mind by telling me were a thief went, would you? That's the only reason why I helped you was to see if you had any information about her." Ah. If she was a better liar he would have believed her little spin if he wasn't at least proficient at reading a person's face. Nah she was just terrible at the whole trying to be cool thing.

"Depends was she young blond in revealing cloths and dagger on her back?" Ramiro saw her briefly when he was staring at that fruitcake she seems to have been running fast. And now he understood why getting away from this girl with whatever she stole.

Seeing her eyes light up he hit the target on the spot now he was wondering what the girl stole from her.

"Yes, that's her! Where did she go what she stole from me was an insignia that's very important to me and I need it back the sooner the better." Her mood rising by the second seeing that she has a lead of where the thief went.

"I don't know I was busy with these three cheap thugs wanting to steal from me." Remembering the face of the tall skinny one she couldn't help but flinch in discomfort and slight disgust.

Seeing this puck stepped in saying "Well we wouldn't mind you telling us where she went because that emblem is important." But really, he wanted to get Lia away from the boy. He can feel that there's something going on in his head and he feel less on edge if Lia was away from him.

"Well seeing how she looked and who she is you can find her at the poorer part of this city? That's where she be but you're going have to wait a few hours. No doubt she's circling the city a few times make sure no one's following her back to her place." Another thing to focus on then the current issue of the enclave, dad and the how something to keep Ramiro's head clear of his problem's for now.

Push the thoughts back the images in his head forget the feelings of lost and hate. But only until he gets back and when he does the enclave will _bleed_.

Lia and puck seem to have been surprised with how fast Ramiro have figured out where the thief went and how to find her in the city.

"Wow and hear I thought you were only a brawler with those muscles." Puck easily joked seeing as how his first impression of him was wrong. He did have some brains in there after all who knew.

"Aren't you a pain. You had a bad with some dogs? Or she's planning to take you a bath seeing as you need one." Ramiro shot back not really liking he was being made fun by something smaller than his foot and thinner than his hand even if it was a joke. He wasn't in the mood for such things right now.

"Please puck didn't mean anything by it and puck apologize to Mister Gomez." Emilia said not really wanting any kind of trouble between the two of them. "Still thank you for the information puck and I will look for her in the poorer section of the city in a few hours."

"Yeah you do that hope you don't lose it again." He waved goodbye as they left. Hoping he didn't have to meet the pair again anytime soon. Now that Ramiro has given some thought about it he should he go tip off the thief that some elf and her spirit was looking for her. Who knows he might get a reward in the form of information from the kid or an object.

But first Ramiro had to find the shit part of the city before he gets too far ahead of himself since now that he thought about security, police or guard's might be looking for him for killing that orc fellow. Or they just sweep it under the rug since orcs were in many comics and books just monsters a step above trolls or some such.

Walking in the opposite direction from Lia he decides first was to look for these thugs that tried to rob him of his stuff and teach them a lesson in pain. Well really, he just wanted to kill fruitcake. After all those thugs might be down in the slums.

With a new quest in his head he walked down the path his head clearer, but a heart slowly drowning in hate.

/

 _This place is rather nice._ Ramiro thought to himself seeing the slums of the city the buildings were a bit cracked here and there windows are boarded up the street urchins at least knew not to stare and look at him.

Looking around he spotted a big fellow maybe half a foot taller than himself with scars on his arms and mean looking face. The perfect target for his questioning.

Strolling up to the man he stopped a good few feet away and looking at him said "So stranger you seen a young blond hair girl in these parts has a big knife on her back? I been looking for her."

Jack was many things but being an idiot was not one of them looking at the boy's eyes he sees a wild animal waiting for an excuse to rip out a man's throat before it would take any of his shit.

"Yeah I did. Fellow this straight path until you see a dead tree turn right and there's a big shack where she sets up shop with a giant name Rom." Jack personal hope's the kid would now bugger off seeing he gave him very truthful information without asking anything in return.

"Alright thanks here's a couple of coins have a good day." Ramiro said as he handed him the money seeing that he really didn't need it all since he could just steal more.

A giant Huh? Ramiro thought sense really this place doesn't really look like it could hide a giant unless the guy is only as big as a super mutant then it would be a sight to see a nine-foot man.

Finally reaching the place he walked up to the shack and knocked the door so hard he was sure it could be heard from all the way down the street.

"Open the door Rom I'm here to tell you something important!" Ramiro yelled out knowing the guy will answer if he was annoying enough.

And behold the door opened and behind it was a hunched over giant of man with eyebrows that needed a shave badly.

" _He isn't that big"_ Ramiro thought to himself seeing the "giant" he doubts even standing at full he height he would reach the size of a hunched over mutie.

"What is so important that you have to knock on my door before it gets busted down! It's not cheap to replace doors these day's you know!" He slurred looks like Ramiro came in the middle of his day time drinking if the smell from his breath was any dead giveaway.

Seeing this Ramiro decided to get to the point quickly after all he had some questions himself to ask. "Your girl the blonde one stole an emblem from some ditz looking lady who is currently looking for her, if that wasn't enough she's heading for the slums at night to no doubt find her at this area." Their saying his piece he waited for the response from the big guy which was in the form of cruse words and slurs.

"Well what do you want? I know you didn't come all the way out here just to warn her at the goodness of your heart, did you?" Rom said suspiciously. Because really no one was that nice to tip off a thief their victim knew where there were. Which he was right Ramiro didn't do this out the kindness of his heart he wanted information on the area he was in, what the written language was where D.C is because he remembered from the vault scientist were trying to achieve transportation. Was there still scientist out there that were trying to unlock that tech? If so did they fail so badly they took Ramiro by complete accident and ended up here where the radiation created these fucked up animal people?

"Yeah I didn't so you mind letting me in? I have a lot of questions." Rom stepped aside to let the boy inside where he then led him to a bar pulling out a tankard he filled it with liquid from a dark bottle before taking a long gulp from it. Feeling a bit better with a belly with ale inside him he asked "Well? What are they?" Looking over the place a bit he saw the old man had a lot of strange things from swords to armor little trinkets and a creepy doll that made him want to shoot it.

Thinking it over he asked his first question "Well I'm new here so I like to know, where am I? What's the city's name, the continent what are these damn freak's walking around called?" Of course, that's only to name a few to start with but that's the most important.

What followed was a short history lesson but it answered some of the questions he had. Such as the where the kingdom of Luginca the capital and all the damn freaks? Demi-human's.

"That makes no sense why are they called demi-human's? Sure a few of them are human with only some animal parts the rest not so much. Like the cats or lizards and the damn orc's!"

"Look kid I don't know why there called demi-humans maybe because they stand on two feet? And what's an _orc_?" Rom said in annoyance with a bit of curiosity since he never heard the word orc before.

"Orc a monster with tusks coming out of its mouth and green skin usually in the books I read are only wild beast that kill for sport and rape for fun." Ramiro said quietly still trying to understand how some of these freaks can be compared to humans. No way they can cross breed so it's just because their humanoid? Mutant animals? Animals that had sex with people?

"Huh not even some of the fucks outside the capital paint them as that nasty. Say where did _you_ come from? All this is basic stuff even the stupidest knows this." Rom said in a bit of interest since he realized the kid looked a bit different then the local humans around here. With his darker skin tone smaller round eyes and thin lips, and strange armor with the weird looking symbols on the left side of the breast. It was obvious he was a foreigner. But from where he couldn't say.

"Me?" Ramiro said when he heard Rom ask where he came from Ramiro thought it over should he lie? Or just tell the truth? There was really no reason to lie after all he will be leaving soon what if one man knew the truth of where he came from it wouldn't hurt him. But a short version only.

"OK. I'm from D.C. it's a boiling hot place where the sun feels like it melts the skin from bones, the water is all poisoned even the damn soil so only the strongest plants grows out there and the crap one's to. With some of the population just being raiders going around killing people left and right like it's going out of style.

Besides those sicko's we have our own "demi-human's" since that's the easy way to explain them they eat humans and do it all with a laugh. Ghouls too but their humans that taken to much of that poison I mention earlier that their skin fall's off and turn immortal. Some of them are two hundred years old. But's that if you're lucky most just turn feral zombie like you see?

"What else can I mention? Oh! And we got some magic too seeing as now that I can't pretend it doesn't exist. But only inbred fucks read that shit, black magic only an old geezer really understood it but he's dead now thankfully I stabbed a knife into his head." Ramiro stopped thinking what else he could mention never noticing that Rom was drinking straight from the bottle seeing that the kids home was not a place he would ever want to set foot into in the rest of his life.

Well if any of that was true to begin with that is. But Rom has been in the black-market business for decades so he had the experience to see lies a mile away, but looking at the boy's eyes he could tell he was speaking the truth or at least he believed was the truth he couldn't tell which was worse. Because of that he decides to just drink maybe it would take the headache away? Booze always took the pain away after all.

"Ok how did your… home became like _that._ " Rom asked seeing maybe he could get a good story out of the crazy man.

"Let's see. Back home we didn't use carriages to move heavy objects around what we did have was machines but instead of war machines that your familiar with there made instead for public use. Cars made from tons of metal were used to move people around then planes capable of traveling hundreds of miles mad things even easier. But of this took oil.

"like for lanterns?"

"No that's different we used oil from the ground it was much stronger. This of course lead to problems shortages since people were using too much every gover- kingdom just turn on each other or stayed away from the conflict lot of good that did them."

"Hey old man Rom open the door! I'm here!" They turn hearing the voice of a young girl shouting and knocking the door. Getting up and grumbling the whole way he reached the plank before asking a "pass phrase". Something to do about a whale and dragon? Ramiro wasn't too sure about what he heard but it couldn't be anything important.

"Wait I saw you before!" Yelled a petite blonde staring at Ramiro who only looked back with an empty gaze.

"Yeah and I saw you jumping around the wall's back in that alley way a few hours go too." Was Ramiro's response when he turned back to get a sip off that bottle the old man left.

"Well? Why is he here Rom? I have a business deal to do here and I can't have big and scary running my client away with a face like that. He could freak her out." The girl no doubt talking about all the scars and light burns on his face and neck.

"Women like scars why do you think I have so many? Instead of running the client away she be more inclined to stare at my face." Though chances of that ever happing are slim to none since in Ramiro's eye's not even a mother could love a face like his.

"In disgust, not because she would find you attractive." The blonde girl said

Not wanting to argue about something as petty about his look's Ramiro decides to just ask her a simple question. "I think we got too far ahead of are self's my name is Ramiro what's yours?"

"Felt but again what is he doing here Rom? I have a deal coming on soon." Felt asked seeing that her question was ignored she decided to take her annoyance on the grip of her knife.

"Felt he came by to warn us that the person whose emblem you stole knows where to look for you now and that she be looking around the slums in a few hours." Rom decided to answer her question before she can get to ornery.

"He did? Well what did he want in exchange? No way he did something like these out the goodness of his heart." Ramiro remembering something similar a few hours ago realized the two must be close and not just business colleagues.

"I didn't. I asked Rom here some questions about the area and what not. Now I have request I just want to stay until your client comes by for the emblem then I leave." Ramiro asks seeing that he was to curious for his own good because he wanted to see the person and maybe ask the why of it? Why steal an emblem? He knows he will never get an answer but maybe a direction? It was all he could hope for.

"Well as long as you don't get poke your nose in then why not? But still Rom you think that lady I stole the emblem from will find us before the deal can be made? The guys around here have no backbone she can ask a question and I have no doubt there bend over backwards for her." Felt ask thinking that the just maybe both the client and woman will get here at the same time which can lead into an awkward situation between them all.

"Don't worry I just go walk around the area and when I see her I just lie to her you aren't around." Ramiro offered seeing that he had the tongue of the devil and charisma of a gentlemen it was no doubt she will believe him. Or maybe he was overestimating his skills.

"What reason would she have to believe you? Your just some stranger that randomly comes up to her and tells her to leave? Or… Do you work for her! And now going to snitch on us to get a reward for the day!" Felt said now thinking that there was no way for that lady to know were there be unless someone told her. And Ramiro might just be the one to share the information.

Ramiro thinking over his words seeing that it can be mistaken him knowing the woman with the way he said it.

"No, I don't work for her or anyone here I'm a stranger to the kingdom so I have no connection to anyone. But I and overheard the woman talking to a guard with where she can find a thief and well the conversation led to the slum's. And seeing that I'm a man who needs some help around here I came hoping you would answer a few questions a foreigner will have after all to get the truth you head to the gutter." Ramiro said hoping his lie will work.

Felt honestly had a gut feeling he may be lying but there was truth to his words to find a thief why not look in the slums? So seeing as she couldn't say he was _lying for sure_ she relented on her questioning.

"Ok big guy you do your thing, but if you show up with that girl old man Rom and I will mess up you got that?" Felt promised seeing that her client will be bringing her a good amount of money to this meeting she didn't want anything to go bad.

Fortunately, or unfortunately a series of knocks were heard on the door that would lead the uninformed that the one knocking door was purposely annoying the people on the other side on a late afternoon. But to Felt it was the warning she needed to know her client is here.

"Alright that must be her. Wait! That other lady might be here to!" Shouted Felt thinking that instead of the client it must be the sucker she swiped that emblem from. Her paranoia was truly messing her head.

"Well fucking hide behind the bar, I open the door and when she sees Rom and I will be able to spin a lie no time flat." Said Ramiro quietly seeing the whole thing as no big deal not like anything will happen. And if worst comes to worst he just shoots the girl in the face.

But for some reason it feels like a terrible idea, like he regret it. Ramiro pushed that thought away he never felt bad about anything he's ever done after leaving the vault. Will it be a problem? Did losing his dad made Ramiro soft? He hoped not because when he gets back to D.C. he knows a lot of enclave members are going to die.

He didn't want a conscience that never showed up until his dad die after all. Where was it when Ramiro was at his weakest moments?

Shaking the thoughts way Ramiro asked Felt an important question "What does the client look like?"

"She's short in black dress purple eyes and a mantle on her shoulders."

"Purple eyes? Next I see will be seeing fucking rainbow eyes." Ramiro mumbled thinking how the people here can have such weird eye colors and big eyes.

Reaching the door Ramiro removed the wooden plank keeping it locked, with one hand on Blackhawk he pulled the handle.

"You must be the client Felt was waiting for." Ramiro asked quietly feeling his eye twitch a bit when he saw the woman's "dress" in person.

Which wasn't much of a dress leaving the middle of her chest down to her belly button open for all to see while her legs only had stockings covering them. In Ramiro's head, the lady dressed worse than some of the lady raiders back in D.C. ever did. At least they tried to protect themselves.

"Yes, I am and who are you? I would like the name of a young handsome man such as you." She said with a nasal voice holding her hand out for a handshake.

Offering her his hand in return he replied, "Name's Ramiro what's your name ma'am?" Ramiro asked politely.

"Please just Elsa ma'am makes me feel old."

"Ok so Elsa step inside Felt's waiting for you at the table with the merchandise you asked for in being delivered." Ramiro said wanting to be discrete like the spies in the book's he read in his free time. He was a kid in heart after.

Ramiro closed the door and moved the plank back in place to keep the door locked he then walked over to the bar he leaned on the counter watching the deal going on quietly thinking what to do after all this is over.

Still hiding the emblem Felt decide to see if she can con the woman of a few extra coins.

"So, Elsa when I stole this here emblem it turned out to be much more annoying than it should have seeing that the person I stole it from was more determined to get the thing back I decided the ten holy coins are not enough for this little thing." Felt said confidently since in her eyes having a person chase her for the whole afternoon wasn't in the plan.

"Hmm I like that head of yours. It so happens that my employer has given me a few extra coins just in case something came up." Elsa reply not seeming to be even annoyed at paying extra but had a glint in her eye that showed she was amused.

Reaching behind her back Ramiro couldn't help but raise a brow when she spilled coins onto the table from an old bag and wondering where she held it in place. Magic? Or she pulled it from her ass? And silver coins? He was expecting gold at least. But seeing Felt's shocked face he guesses it must have been a lot.

Walking over to Rom who was counting the coins he asked "Sliver coins? Weren't they supposed to be gold?"

"They are gold coins but they been touched by the divine dragon itself after adding his image and the tree of Flugel onto it." Was Rom's reply after seeming to be done counting the coins he said, "There's twenty here so it looks like you brought the emblem."

Reaching over to hand over the emblem to the woman Felt's wrist was suddenly grasped by Elsa who stared into her hand.

"Hey, let go you don't have a very gentle grip!" Felt yelled feeling that her wrist was being crushed by Elsa.

"Oh, dear looks like your one of them. Seems like everyone here is going have to die." Elsa said her voice only having happiness without shed of malice in it.

Seeing this Rom quickly slammed his club on her seated form spreading wooden pieces everywhere. "looks like you missed" Elsa taunted seeing this Rom tried to slam the club on her body but the only problem was he kept missing not because his aim was bad but because she was so much faster which in his wake of destruction he only broke the wooden furnishing and merchandise in the warehouse. Ramiro pulled out Blackhawk and waited until Elsa stopped moving before taking a shot.

"You know I never danced with a giant before." Elsa said seeing this is a new experience for her.

"Well I still have a few tricks to show!" Rom yelled as he slammed the club once down onto Elsa his target moving faster than he can keep up he missed raising his club once more to swing it but stopped once he saw Elsa was nowhere to be found.

"If you weren't so strong I wou- "

' _BANG'_

Whatever Elsa was going to say will forever be unheard because of the sound of a single gunshot from Ramiro's Blackhawk entered her head leaving the back side of her skull spilling brain matter on the floor. She dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Seeing this Ramiro walked over to the body whistling all the way stopping only when he reached her head he decides to give her a love tap in the head with Blackhawk again. After all, seeing a person move that fast was honestly more than an enough reason to fire at her again since in Ramiro's eye's she wasn't human. Maybe she was augmented? If so instead of science it was _magic_? That be new so to make sure nothing happens he decides to give her head a few stomps just in case.

"Ok kid she's dead you don't have to keep stomping her face in!" Rom grabbed Ramiro by the shoulder's pulling him back since he was getting blood everywhere and really who was going to clean up this mess? Well Rom knew he would be the unfortunate bastard to do it. Hearing the sound of retching he also knew he would have to clean up that vomit to. Damn he was getting to old for this.

"Fuck ok. I'm done. Just let me sit down really quick." Ramiro said feeling his heart beating a bit too fast for his liking he walked over to the bar grabbed that bottle Rom was drinking and took a gulp from it hoping it would calm him down.

"Why are you drinking at a time like this!" Felt yelled since after that thunder sound that came from that metal piece in his hand hurt her ear's she didn't know that instead of asking the question in an inside voice she was screeching like a loud cat.

"Because I'm trying to keep my nerves down." Was Ramiro's answer.

"Boy what was that thing you used? Was it a meita?" Rom asked seeing that Elsa was dead he decided to ask Ramiro since his curiosity was getting the best of him. Honestly though who could blame him he doesn't have an experience with meita's why not ask someone who might know a thing or two about it? Rom realized he needed a stronger drink now.

"What's a meita?" Ramiro asked never hearing such a world before.

Only now realizing that he was a foreigner Rom nearly palmed himself in the face for his forget fullness. "You wouldn't know what a meita is I forgot. Well it's a device that lets a person use magic without opening their gate safe since it lets them use magic without hurting themselves if there not careful." Rom explained helping Ramiro with the building headache in his head with the talk of magic and whatnot.

"Why is it I'm the only one taking this whole situation seriously?" Felt asked not believing that the both are just ignoring the fact someone was trying to kill them only a few minutes ago. She couldn't understand their indifference.

"What's there to worry about? She's dead were alive be glad I'm sure none of us would have lived if we fought her in, clean fight." Ramiro was sure he wouldn't live such a fight he could barely follow her movements! He was glad he shot her in the head before anything could happen. "But anyway, Blackhawk here is not a meita since it's not magic but purely mechanical fires six shots with a wooden handle and metal frame. Has a big kick to it but you get used to it in time." Ramiro said thinking back to all the times Blackhawk saved his ass more time's then he could remember it was a good gun from a nice lady.

"Mechanical? Huh that makes it a rare item then not a whole lot of those kind of things running around here." Rom said wondering how much Ramiro could make if he wanted to sell the thing to anyone and seeing what it could do no doubt he would get many offers from military figures and mercenaries wanting the thing for themselves.

"I wouldn't tell many people about that thing if I was you and that other stuff must be the same to, right?" Rom motion to the green and white twisted metal plank with _lighting_ in a jar at the very end of it must be some kind of lighting meita.

"Alright I take your word for it since I don't see a reason not to. Hey so let's move to a different topic right now about that lady Elsa." Ramiro said taking the rope to a different path Felt seeing this was glad that the dead corpse in the room will finally be addressed now.

"My payment for killing this here crazy lady." Well beggars can't be chooser's too. "Way the fight was going you wouldn't have lasted much longer against the bitch so as my payment I want the emblem." The way Ramiro said it clearly meant he wasn't giving them to much of a choice in the matter.

"Oi! Ok take the damn thing not like I need it anymore since I got her money for the job and the extra she brought over." Felt said as she tossed Ramiro the emblem catching it he looked at the damn thing wondering what it could mean. Why kill three people for it just randomly shining in one person's hand? Sure, it gave off a little bit of light for him well no scratch that it was bright but nothing too bad.

Getting up from the stool he walked over to Elsa body he grabbed her kukri (nice) and started to cut off some of the mantle since it would be a better idea to just wrap it in something for no one can see since judging from Elsa's reaction it must mean something bad, right? But if it did why would Lia and Puck be looking for this little thing here?

Now putting everything together he realized he did pretty good today completed a quest earned a new weapon and another reward from Lia when he brings her this little thing here.

"Alright see you guys later I got everything I need." Ramiro waved as he left the building hearing some goodbyes from the two of them he knew the best thing to do now was to just either find Lia or a quiet corner to rest since today has just been down right exhausting from the magic to elf's and the encla- wait.

Dad, enclave, dad, project purity, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead he was _dead_.

Stopping he realized he was wasting _time_ why was here pissing around and not doing something important? He should have been looking for a way to get back! Not getting involved in looking for some dumb bitch's lost jewelry! Wait no. She used magic that mean she learned it from someone or better yet a _school_ that taught magic to people and elves! That means he could ask her to take him somewhere he could learn magic or at least how use teleportation magic. Ok so everything was good now. But first he had to find her in the slums since she should be around here an-ah. There she was.

Ramiro finally seeing the very person he wanted to meet was standing in the middle of a wooden bridge covered by floating blue spheres of light. Seeing this he couldn't help but to just stare at such a sight. It was beautiful in the way the light shine without hurting his eye's and the sudden silence made it look like something he read from a fantasy book when he was in the vault.

Even with such a sight he didn't want to stand here all night so he decided to call out to her. "Hey lady, I found the emblem for you!" The way she jumped in shock was quite funny to see since not only did she give out a little scream but also fell in the water. Of course, being the upstanding man, he was he didn't laugh at her misfortune since he wasn't the luckiest person out there.

Walking over to the "river" Ramiro reached out his hand with Lia quickly taking a hold of it pulled her out the water and back onto the bridge.

Soaked in water she couldn't help but to try and shake of the water still on her though it did little success besides getting Ramiro a bit wet but he didn't mind because the water didn't have any radiation in it after all.

"Do you need a coat?" Ramiro offered since he did have that regulator coat on him he took when a three-man group tried to kill him.

"I wouldn't mind but that's not important now!" Lia said when she remembers Mr. Gomez yelling out that he found the emblem. "You found my emblem did you took it back from that thief?" Lia asked since she wanted to know what happened to leading him getting the emblem back.

Not seeing a reason to lie he decide to give her a half-truth since she didn't need the whole story either. "Well no. You see I still owed you when you healed me from that stab wound and I wanted to help you in finding that emblem of yours. So, taking it upon myself I head over to the slums took me a few hours but I finally found that shack not far from here. After talking to the two owners they gave me the emblem when I helped out with a problem they had." That sounded a bit… believable but he wasn't the best at making a very complex lie though the answer he gave was truthful in some parts while others just a flat out lie. Like looking for the emblem he had no reason to take it back he only wanted to see if could find out why someone wanted to steal it.

But hey Felt didn't need it so why not take it to get a reward from Lia?

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard Lia speak. "Thank you so much for finding my emblem Mr. Gomez because of you saved me from a lot of trouble if I couldn't get it back myself how could I repay you?" Lia reply her voiced sounding as if Ramiro himself has taken a great weight from her shoulder's even though that's what he basically done without really knowing it himself.

"Well I have many questions about magic you see back home magic users were rare because it was either too hard to learn or just down right taboo in the public eye. So, I want your help to get me to a sorcerer that knows his stuff." Plain and simple Ramiro's plan was why not get her to bring him to a magic user, mage whatever to help him out with his problem? A win- win situation for him honestly even if the mage didn't know anything about teleportation magic maybe he can get the person to teach him magic. That is if he can learn it. He was a human from a different continent with no connection to this one. Hell, the only reason they may be able to do magic because they got an extra organ or something. Then again with the amount of mutations inside of him there might be a chance.

But if he can he have a new weapon against the enclave even if it would take him years to get back he will see the wasteland again the green sky and black armored devils.

 _They will bleed_

Lia blissfully unaware of Ramiro's thought's slowly turning to ideas of committing horrid acts against the enclave is better off never knowing what's happing in his mentally scarred mind.

"I can do that I can take you to meet Roswaal Mathers he's the greatest magic user in the kingdom." Lia said since if he had questions about magic Roswaal was the best person she can take him to with a library that had information as old as four hundred years there wasn't a thing he couldn't find out from Roswaal.

"Roswaal. Alright if he's the guy to go see then I would like to meet him." An important question came up in his head. "Where is the guy?"

"He's outside the kingdom it would take a three-day carriage ride to reach his mansion, though you might have to wait a day or two before meeting him since he left for a meeting with an associate of his."

Handing his coat to Lia he thought it over. Five whole days before he can meet the guy, five whole days maybe longer until she leaves the capital with this social depraved woman who he guesses that has no friends the mind of a little girl and naivety of a vault dweller. Wait he was a vault dweller. Ramiro could feel the annoyance building before crushing it and throwing it in the back of his mind. Besides his opinion of her was made far too quickly he's barley had a real conversation with her. Not like he wanted one anyway since he was more interested in meeting with Roswaal but their somethings that couldn't be ignored.

Following her to wherever she was going he asked, "When are you going anyway I don't mind the wait until you leave here though." He really didn't he just wasn't going to have a fun time being stuck with a person three whole day's since even before leaving the vault he was the never the best socializer in the vault it lead to him having enough friends he could count on one hand. It never changed even after leaving.

"Right now, were going to the estate that I'm staying at for my trip here and after a good night's rest we leave tomorrow morning to get to the mansion." Was Lia's reply

"Huh a lady talking me to her place? Moving a bit too fast there you didn't even get me dinner first." Ramiro saw the chance to make the joke so he took it without a thought. Good god he was dying inside.

"You're hungry? Well there are some restaurants that we can go to eat first if you want to but I think Ram will cook us something instead. And I kind of, forgot to bring any coins with me." Lia said a bit sheepishly as she rubbed her arm covered by the too big coat on her that smelled like iron and had to many burn marks and stitches on it.

In Ramiro's head he realized (besides the joke going over her head) he was right about her being naïve the number one reason that told him why was her choice of clothing. Why walk around in something that showed too much skin? Why walk with _him_ in the dark night alone? He looked like a thug with his build and scars on his face any women that had been with him alone was always a bit nervous, it wasn't something he would ever blame them for since he did look like a raider. It didn't mean it stings.

Her though? She didn't show any signs of fear whether it was because he helped her, she just didn't fear him or both he couldn't say.

But still Ramiro wouldn't pass the chance of free food so he decided he tell Lia his thoughts. "Let's go your place I think it's better than running around in the dark Lia." First time he called her by her name he realized but it was more of miracle he remembered since he knew learning a guy's name would take too much energy to remember because of the chance of never meeting again.

"Huh" Lia looked a bit confused for why Ramiro would call her by that before she realized she never told him her name. "Lia's not my name it's Emilia, Puck just gave me that nickname."

"OK Emilia lead the way." Ramiro though felt as if he's forgetting something important that he did but what was it? If he couldn't remember then it couldn't have been to important, right?

Right?

/

 **A/N: And that here is chapter one of** _ **Lost son and dead father**_ **not the best name out their but it's the name all right.**

 **So yeah first story hate, like or love it leave a review.**


End file.
